Brothers
by manapohaku2
Summary: While possessing Harry, Voldemort learns the truth. One who he thought dead was still very much alive. End of 5th year.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : none

Rating : T

Summary : Ever since he could remember Harry had always had those dreams.

Warnings: 5th year, pedophile, abuse, death, spoilers.

**Disclaimer: not mine. Harry potter is not mine I just own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

While possessing Harry, Voldemort learns the truth. One who he thought dead was still very much alive.

Deep in side Potters subconscious Voldemort noticed blocks. The boy had been obliviated. More then once by the looks of it and they went as far as when he was a baby. Now why would Dumbledore (who else would it be?) mess with an infants mind? Any kind of mind magic on a child is dangerous their brains are to young and un-settled to handle such an invasion.

Total mind wipe the boy had his mind wiped at one point but it showed signs of leaking. The memories would have seemed like dreams they would have shown themselves to him in his dreams. What the hell happened?

Voldemort unlocked one of the blocks.

_A young Harry Potter second year since that idiot Lockhart was there. _(He was in seclusion not living under a rock) Goes to prove Dumbledore is going senile if he considers that a candidate for the DADA position. If the bastard had just chosen him he wouldn't have to deal with such incompetence. _'Harry Potter so glad to have you here this evening.' The idiot had requested him for this detention which had been his fault. Really why does he keep bothering me. 'We are going to have alot of fun the two of us tonight. You still need to be punished this is your detention after all.' _Why block a detention? This made no sense.

The man was a pedophile he had tried to Rape him. Potter nearly killed him. That look in his eyes as his magic sucked the mans life energy out of him. It was the same as some one he had once known. Dumbledore that old fool would allow a man he knew was a pedophile to teach in his school. He blocked the memory he knew what tastes the man had and he allowed it.

The man couldn't fall lower in his eyes. The child deserves to know the truth. Knowing he couldn't stay for to long he opened every block he came in contact with. He found it the wipe. The block was nearly all the way open all it needed was a little push.

_'You'll never get away with this Dumbledore. Tom will kill you and all your little chickens.' Green eyes filled with disgust and loathing. _Tom couldn't breath this couldn't be true, it couldn't be real. He had to know.

'_Yes I believe he will try though we both know you are his only weakness.'_

_'You are a fool to believe that Dumbledore. I am no weakness least of all my brothers. Then again your brother hates you.' Sneered Xander. 'So it doesn't surprise me that you don't understand.'_

Tom could not believe it Xander, his Xander, his baby brother was still alive. His little brother was alive. Potter was his brother. How could he not see it before. They weren't identical, but they still looked enough alike... How could he not tell.

Potter was smaller (how _HE_ hated that word) Xander never needed glasses, but the eyes those eyes that made him hesitate that night it wasn't even the prophecy that made him attack the Potters that night. He had wanted revenge, James Potter and Frank Longbottom had killed his brother just because he was his brother. He still remembered that night as vivid as it was as it was seared in to his mind he could never forget. The child's magic had called to his own he disregarded it too focused on his own revenge. he could have killed his brother.

Xander was neutral always had been. Those bastards brought him into it.

He should have seen the signs the child was brilliant though he hid it well. To take down a fully grown mountain troll only Xander could have pulled that off with a Wingardium Leviosa.

The child was so much like Xander how could he not have seen it till now. Was he that blind? So driven by revenge that...

He needed to make amends Harry should know the truth.

All this time Xander had been alive as Harry Potter. Leaving Potters mind Voldemort let himself be seen before grabbing Bella and Apparating out of there.

Dumbledore would pay for taking his brother from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : none

Rating : T

Summary : Ever since he could remember Harry had always had those dreams.

Warnings: 5th year, abuse, death, spoilers.

A/N: who should Harry be paired with? I need an answer.

**Disclaimer: not mine. Harry potter is not mine I just own the plot.**

* * *

Harry sat wide awake upon his bed reliving IT. He kept seeing Sirius fall through the vail. Kept reliving that moment in time.  
Knowing that Sirius was dead because of him, Sirius that had his memory's altered because he tried to save him back when he was still Xander Riddle.

Wasn't that a kick in the pants HE Harry Potter was the younger twin to the Dark Lord. Didn't Tom say they had alot in common back in his second year. At least now he had an answer to his guilt and the whole wanting to leave Ginny to her fate and make way with the diary thing. Why he believed Tom even though he knew better than to trust blindly. Especially an inanimate object that told him Hagrid was a murderer. When the murderer was him. He had unleashed the basilisk, he was a psychopath.

He had never felt such emotions before. Now he was feeling every thing and it hurt. The guilt, was killing him. What the hell did Dumbledore do? He had to use some kind of potion to alter him in such a way. Harry had never felt any true emotions till his new life and wasn't adjusting well.

Sirius was dead and it was all his fault he should have used the mirror instead of trusting Kreacher. The elf would pay. How stupid was he to listen to the thing. It always hated Sirius and for Harry to believe it how stupid could he be.

He used the cruciatus for the first time. He liked it. A dark spell. He should be freaking out instead he wished he had used the killing curse on the bitch.  
Harry vowed that he would see Bellatrix dead. If not by his hand then anothers.

* * *

It came in the mail gave his aunt a fright. Harry didn't even bother to question how Voldemort managed to find out where he lived let alone send him a pacege. With a vindictive sort of glee he put all the pictures of Bellatrix Lastrange being tortured and killed in his parents photo album making a mental note to have copys made for Neville.

Tom may have been his brother, but Voldemort wanted him dead. A betrayal like that can't be forgiven.


	3. Chapter 3

Voldemort sat in his throne room wondering how Harry liked his gift. Xander always loved getting presents the bloodier the better. He knew he would have to grovel to win back his brothers love, as much as a psychopath could love. Hopefully he would be forgiven.

Bella was a nuisance her mind un-repairable unlike Rabastian and Rodolphus. The Black madness to far gone for her to be of any use to him.

She dared to touch what was his. Even had Potter not been his brother the boy still belonged to him. She had known that and cursed him anyway.  
He knew Rodolphus was happy that Bella was gone even though he wasnt showing no longer be responsible to some one clearly insane.

* * *

"Narcissa should your boy do as he's told you will have nothing to fear."  
Should the boy prove to be his own man and not a copy of his pathetic father I will let him live. If not... The end of the Malfoy line will be no lost.

* * *

The Weasleys were loud, un-couth, and made him want to chew glass. How the hell was he going to keep from killing them? Not to mention the rest of Gryffinder house. He could always stay closer to Luna and Neville. At least he liked them.

It would be for the best Hermione was becoming more irritating as the years past. Ron was hopeless and would die soon enough. One thing Harry couldn't stand was disloyalty. Molly's fate was already decided she had been there when he "died" as Xander Riddle.

Arthur could do better and with out the constant stream of love potion should get back his spine. The fact he still had a muggle collection even after being married to the harpy said alot.

Harry knew Aurther was not apart of what happened to him they were friends after all. Harry may not have liked muggles, and couldn't careless what happened to them, but he did think they were brilliant, and shared his fascination with Arthur as a child. The boy would owl him even when he was at school.

Harry didnt have many friends as Xander and kept what he did have close. Tom did have a habit of scaring off potential friends, Harry had put a stop to that right away. He wasnt a loser that needed his big brother to approve his choices in companions.

Harry liked the twins they were funny and had a darkness that they kept well hidden. Flour and Bill, Flour likes him for saving her sister he could use that, Bill his connection to Flour. Charlie did help him back in first year and a Dragon Trainor could be useful. Percy was a jerk but he treated Harry bad because he believed Harry was a bad influence on Ron and Ginny. He was the only one who truly cared about his family and for that Harry would let him live.

* * *

Draco didnt know what to do the Dark Lord ordered him to kill Dumbledore sure he had all year but this was Dumbledore the defeater of Grindlewald his head master and Draco didnt want to kill anyone. To be a murderer.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up the facade of Harry Potter "the chosen one" he had caught Ginny using love potion on him and was glad of Tom's paranoia in making sure he was immune to such a ploy.

Nothing worse than a red-head as a love interest.

Sighing Harry ignored the letters and owls (the alive ones any way Hedwig was the jealous type) and worked on his potion essay. Tom was becoming more persistent with each passing day and while it warmed his heart Harry was still in no mood to placate his brother not right now any way.

'Mimbulus mimbletonia? Now why does that sound so familiar? Its a plant i'm sure of that much, but what? why does Snape need to know what kind of sap comes from it. Damn it this is going to bug me. Also Snape is now the DADA Professor why the hell is he asking a potions question.' Pissed Harry suddenly remembered who his room mate was. The one and only Herbology prodigy Neville Longbottom.

'Dobby!'

'Whats can Dobby do for the great Harry Potter sir.' Dobby hadn't changed any in the last 17 years or so though he was going to kill Lucius for touching his elf. The socks were a nice touch.

Smiling warmly, he would always have a soft spot for this elf. 'I know who I am Dobby.'

With a cry Dobby flung him self toward Harry, he only just moved his homework out-of-the-way.

'Master is back Dobby was so worried but knew Master was still there as Harry Potter is just as kind and just as Master is.' Elf speak never got old.

'Yes like I could ever be mean to you. Dobby I have a job for you first I need you to tell Neville that I need him second I need you to return to sender these letters.' Take that Tom.

Nodding enthusiastically Dobby Popped off to find Neville most likely. If any one could help him with his dilemma it would be Neville.


End file.
